The goal of the Fox Chase Cancer Center-CCOP Research Base Program is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality in the community through identification, implementation, and evaluation of cancer prevention and control interventions. The objectives of this research application are to: 1) Identify a multidisciplinary team of investigators at FCCC and its Affiliated Prevention Member institutions who will plan, implement, and evaluate cancer prevention and control research in the community; 2) Design and implement a sufficient number of high quality CPCPRC approved protocols to generate at least 50 cancer control credits per year from the participating CCOPs; 3) Establish and implement mechanisms for data management and analysis that ensure quality of data, encourage community physician participation and provide uniform systems across participating organizations; 4) Develop and implement NCI and FDA approved policies for auditing the data submitted and monitoring the progress of each study at all participating sites; 5) Maintain partnerships with the NCI and other CCOP Research Base Programs so that annual progress reports and data on studies are readily available to monitoring bodies and practicing oncologists. FCCC-CCOP Research Base Program builds on the strengths and interests of investigators in the Population Science Division, FCCC and the Cancer Prevention and Control Research Programs at the Affiliated Prevention Members Institutions (Thomas Jefferson University/Kimmel Cancer Center, Philadelphia, PA, University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute, Pittsburgh, PA, Roswell Park Cancer Institute, Buffalo, NY, and Columbia University Irving Cancer Center, New York, NY). The FCCC-CCOP Research Base Program plans to work closely with CCOPs in the Mid-Atlantic region: Geisinger Medical Center CCOP, Danville, PA, Main Line Health CCOP, Bryn Mawr, PA, and Christiana Medical Center CCOP, Wilmington, DE. Each CCOP has executed a letter of intent with FCCC to collaborate on a broad spectrum of cancer research efforts with emphasis on cancer prevention and outcomes research. In addition, the Northern New Jersey Cancer Center CCOP, Hackensack, NJ, the North Shore Univ. Hospital CCOP, Manhassett, NY, and the Syracuse NY CCOP have indicated an interest in being part of this regional consortium.